A Sword Fit For A Queen: Thieves´ Den
The first effect of the dark spell had showed its face on Zootopia. Fangmayer, one of the faithful royal guards, had gone savage and attempted to attack the Queen. Bogo had successfully detained the tiger, but was also worried for his condition. “He doesn´t even talk. What´s going on?” the buffalo wondered. “Could it be that we´re being turned back to our primitive state?” Lionheart was horrified. Gazelle remembered something. “This curse…was once used before here. It´s the Nighthowler curse. Only one person has tried that spell in our lifetime. The leader of royal mages once used it, for which she was banished. It can hurt both prey and predator alike”, she said. “Has she come back for revenge?” a juggling Clawhauser asked. “Possibly…unless she´s working for someone else”, the Queen looked grim. “We must evacuate the city soon if the curse starts getting worse”, Bogo told. Queen Gazelle nodded. She had her suspicions about the culprit, but couldn´t do anything yet. Meanwhile, Marahute had landed on a snowy mountain top with a ragged building there. “I´ll come back when you need me. Just blow on this whenever you need help”, Finnick gave a wooden flute to Nick as he left on his flying steed. “We have to be careful around here. These thieves are dangerous folk”, Nick said as they arrived to the building. A black jaguar was guarding the door with an axe. He was called Manchas. “State your business!” he snarled. “We wish to see Mr. Big”, Nick told. “He doesn´t particularly want to see you after your unsatisfactory gift to her…but he might be interested in your company. Come in!” Manchas decided. “Hopefully he doesn´t mean what I think he does”, Bianca wondered. It was truly the den of thieves inside. Brutish polar bears and wolves were feasting on meat and wines on a barbaric-looking dining room while watching an arctic fox dancing girl named Krystal entertain them. Judy was creeped out by the place a bit, but still braved through the den towards the throne room. On the throne sat a small shrew in a black bandana and ragged armor, with his daughter by the side. “Who enters the den of the mighty Mr.Big?” he asked. “Somebody who´s here for an artifact hidden in your domain. Somebody who it belongs to”, Judy said. “Bold talk…but can you truly prove it belongs to you?” Mr. Big was getting interested. “I can prove it, Sir”, Nick was eager to talk. “I didn´t ask you a thing, Nick”, Mr Big scolded. He was still a bit miffed at the fox, because he had once given him a smelly skunk rug as a birthday gift. “Will this do?” Judy showed the ring. Mr.Big was a bit more impressed. “By my grandmama´s cannolis. But a ring is just a ring. You´ll have to survive a test to find the sword. The sword will only work in the hands of a true heir to the throne, and burn the paws of wrong people. The road to it won´t be easy either”, he said. “You know this?” Judy wondered. “We´ve been hiding the sword ever since Lord Savage took over to protect it from him. But if you truly are the Princess, then you have my blessing to claim the sword for yourself. Now go and prove your worth!” Big opened a trapdoor leading to a cave. Hesitantly, Judy walked towards the trapdoor. “Be careful, Judy”, Nick said with genuine concern. “I will”, Judy noticed it. But neither of them noticed a small weasel in the room, who was a spy. Soon, this crook named Weaselton went to raport to Jack and Bellwether. “She´s in the den of thieves! Where the sword is!” Jack said. “Oh don´t worry, Your Highness. I´ll have another spell cooked up there in no time”, Bellwether went to work on another Nighthowler curse. “You better not fail this time, unlike with the Queen of Zootopia!” Jack ordered. “I won´t. I´ll try attacking her next time again too”, the sheep said. In the caverns, Judy noticed a hallway of waving blades. Suddenly, she could hear her sister talking to her telepathically. Judy couldn´t do that to Bianca herself, though. “I´ve heard of these trials. Only someone fast enough to be from Bunnyburrow can walk through this”, Bianca´s voice echoed in Judy´s head. She had read of this place in her books before. With determination, Judy tried to get through the blade corridor as fast as possible. Holding breath and almost sweating, she succeeded. “Next up is the scent of royalty. Wrong scent will guarantee death”, Bianca said as Judy went to another trapped corridor. It was a success too. Finally, was the time for leap of faith over a pit that looked impossible to cross. Judy didn´t know what to do, until she noticed some sand in the ground she almost slipped to. Her paw kicked some of them towards the pit, revealing a pathway to a statue of a rabbit king. In the king´s paw was a gorgeous sword with a silver handle decorated with a garnet. It was The Pawcalibur. The rabbit was afraid to touch it at first, but as she took it to her paws, it didn´t burn at all. She was a true bearer of the sword. As she returned from the trapdoor, she showed the sword to the thieves. Mr Big was stunned. “Y-your Majesty”, the king of thieves bowed immediately, with everybody else following suite. “The Princess of Bunnyburrow has returned!” Fru Fru declared. “Way to go, Carrots!” Nick gave her the thumbs up. Suddenly, they heard roaring sounds. Manchas and two of the polar bears had broken into the throne room, wreaking havoc! “Manchas! What´s gotten into you?” Big wondered. “Back off!” Judy showed her sword, fending off the attacking predators. One of the polar bears had gotten Nick and was about to maul the fox, but Judy saved him fast. She drove the predators towards another room and locked it. “Is that what I thought it was?” Bianca wondered. “No! It cannot be!” Nick remembered something. “What are you talking about?” Judy asked. “It´s the Nighthowler. The bane of predators and prey. A dark curse that has caused fear and prejudice among us. I have experience, I know”, Nick said despondently. “I heard that curse was used a day ago in Zootopia, with somebody attempting to assassinate the Queen!” Fru Fru remembered. “What do you mean?” the rabbit was curious. “Years ago, I lived in Zootopia. My father was a highly respected nobleman, coming from the ancient royal bloodline of foxes. Even though we don´t have a kingdom anymore, we´re blue blooded too”, Nick said, touching the hilt of Judy´s sword. “Careful! It might…not burn you?” Judy noticed how it didn´t burn him either. “It all changed when the leader of the royal mages cursed him. He went savage, and got killed by the guards trying to protect the Queen. Small seeds of distrust towards predators started to occur, especially foxes. I had to leave the city and live as a traveler, instead of a nobleman I was by birth”, Nick looked sad. Judy felt bad for him. He was an exile too just like her. The story also reminded of her own prejudices she used to have towards foxes too, but getting to know Nick before going to the journey tamed them down. “After I left the city, I swore not to let anyone suffer my fate of exile and loss. That is why I´m with you to the end, Judy”, Nick said. She understood. She had just saved him from the bear the same way he did to her in the ruins. His loyalty and care towards her was unquestioned. “I´m sorry for what happened to you. But I´m also grateful that you´re here with me to the end”, Judy placed a paw on Nick´s shoulder, comforting him. “But I ask you one favor in return for finding the sword. Can you do it?” Nick said. “I swear to do it, by life or death!” Judy said earnestly. “The curse is taking effect here and in Zootopia, as Fru Fru said. If we want this suffering to end, we have to find a cure to the curse, before more animals go savage”, Nick said. “There is a garden of herbs in Rainforest District. It is a sacred place of healing, where mages find herbs for any spell or healing. Could there be the cure you´re looking for?” Big told. “One of my spellbooks mentioned a golden flower with pollen that can bring animals back to normal. We´ll have to find that one”, Bianca said. “So it´s there we go. We´ll come back and heal your men too once we find it”, Judy decided. “Safe travels, Princess”, Mr. Big said as the three left the den of thieves. Judy, Bianca and Nick had a campsite at the southern border of Rainforest Square. The garden was near, but they had to sleep and gather strength before going on. “So I´ll just have to blow on this and your friend can help us?” Bianca talked about the flute. “Yes, we can use Finnick and Marahute´s help when healing the mammals with the plant”, Nick told. He had just roasted some mushrooms on the campfire lit with Judy´s magic, and was bringing some to the rabbit herself, who was taking a bath in the local lake. “Want some supper?” he asked, while blushing a bit at Judy´s beauty. “Yes, especially in noble company”, Judy answered. She left the lake, got dressed again and went to eat with Nick. “You know… the hope and determination you have in your task made me gain faith again too”, Nick said. “Is that so?” Judy was surprised. “With you trusting me, I´m now brave enough to return to Zootopia. But not before helping you retake the throne, whether I´d die or live in the task”, Nick swore. “You gave me strength and bravery too to proceed. Without you, I wouldn’t be anywhere either”, Judy realized how much the two had in common. Nick didn´t say anything, just looked deep into Judy´s eyes. From the way she looked at him, the feeling was definitely mutual. Looks like Judy had found something more than courage during her journey so far. Category:Sword Fit For A Queen AU Category:Fantasy adventure stories Category:AU Fanfics